Dance, Dance
"Dance, Dance" is a song by American pop punk band Fall Out Boy and the second single from their second studio album, From Under the Cork Tree (2005). Released in late 2005, in the United States it reached number 9 on the Billboard Hot 100 and became the band's second consecutive top 10 hit single. It won many awards, including Viewer's Choice at the MTV Video Music Awards and two Teen Choice Awards, among various nominations. "Dance, Dance" was certified 3x Platinum by the RIAA in October 2014. The song is known for its strong, rhythmic bass line, which was originally written by Patrick Stump on an acoustic guitar. Stump's composition drew influence from David Bowie's "Modern Love", while the lyrics were by bassist Pete Wentz. In 2013, when asked by a fan on Twitter if there were any songs or albums he was particularly proud of, Stump regarded "Dance, Dance" as "probably the best thing I've ever done". This song has been included in multiple video games; Burnout Revenge, Juiced: Eliminator, Madden 2006, Rock Revolution, Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, the home version of Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova, SingStar Pop Hits, the US version of SingStar Rocks!, and as downloadable content for Karaoke Revolution Presents American Idol Encore 2 for the PlayStation 3 as well as Rock Band 3. It also appeared on the Brazilian and Argentinian version of Infinity on High, From Under the Cork Tree's 2007 follow-up. Pete Wentz prevented Kidz Bop from singing this on Kidz Bop 10 because of the sexual overtones to the song. Commercial performance In the United States, the song reached No. 9 on the Billboard Hot 100 in January 2006, becoming the band's second consecutive top 10 hit single. It was a crossover hit as it simultaneously went top five on both Alternative (No. 2) and Pop (No. 5) radio. The track also reached No. 6 on the now-defunct Pop 100. It was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), and has sold 2,226,000 copies in the US as of February 2014. It was certified 3x Platinum in 2014, the band's second song to reach that plateau. Internationally, the single reached No. 8 on the UK Singles Chart, becoming their second top 10 hit in that region as well. On July 22, 2013, "Dance, Dance" was certified Silver by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) for 60,000 sales. Music video The music video for the song premiered on October 11, 2005. The music video shows the members of the band performing at a homecoming dance, and simultaneously attending as nerdier versions of themselves, overcoming the persecutions of more popular students. The video starts with "[[A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me"|A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me"]]". The end scene of Pete dancing is a parody taken from Revenge of the Nerds. The music video was filmed at Salesian High School, which is located in New Rochelle, New York, a suburb of New York City. A cameo is made by Ben Jorgensen of the rock group Armor for Sleep and Travie McCoy of Gym Class Heroes. The video for "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" is a continuation of this video, showing the fans as being cardboard, and the whole thing being fake. Pete's date in that video is one of the attendees at his funeral in this video. She is kissing the boy of the music video "Sugar, We're Goin Down". The "Dance, Dance" music video premiered on October 11, 2005 and has been subsequently retired from Total Request Live. The picture on the back of the book that Andy Hurley is reading at a scene where he is on the bleachers is also on the album From Under the Cork Tree. Katrina Bowden, best known now as Cerie in the television series 30 Rock, has a minor role in this music video; in 2013 Bowden married Ben Jorgensen, who also appeared in this video. The black-and-white-striped jacket Patrick wears in the video can be seen in the music video for Fall Out Boy's song, "What a Catch, Donnie". Lyrics Charts Weekly Charts Year-End Charts Category:Singles Category:From Under the Cork Tree songs